The Unfinished Song In My Heart
by LCHime
Summary: I never finished that song but I long for you even more then yesterday. JJ/SM   A Gift for the Amazing Thor!


_Before I start this I want to thank the only and only Thor. She has been so helpful this year to me and has become one of my idols so this is just a small thank you among more fanfics and such for her. I love you Thor never give up your talent. And I hope you draw EB again sometime. _

_If you asked who I loved first you probably would think it was Hunter or Kevin but it wasn't either of them at first no the one I loved played guitar at night and wore some of craziest outfits I have ever seen. I still think of him often the one called Jeff Jarrett. _

"Yet another great taping everyone you can all head out for Christmas break. I'll see you back here on January first. " smiled Jeff Jarrett after taping the last TNA Impact before the holiday.

Jeff watched as the superstars left with smiles on their faces he thought he was the only one left in the ring but of course his what he would call his friend with silver hair and business was all smiles sitting in one of the chairs.

"Christmas huh? I keep forgetting that Florida hardly gets snow." smiled Eric Bischoff getting out of his chair coming into the ring with Jeff. "What are your plans?"

"Well I know yours, Eric you are going back home to see your man. Me? I really don't know. Maybe go home and play some new songs on the guitar. Maybe finish the one I played years ago."

"Didn't say someone you liked was the only one who heard it?" As Eric blinked and thought about it.

"Yes but I haven't heard from him since I left WWE long ago."

As Eric finally left he looked back and smiled. "Who knows, Jeff maybe you will see him again. It has been way over ten years after all." climbing inside the limo his lover sent for him dialing his cellphone. "Hey, honey could you do me a favor and call someone for me? I know someone who wants to see him again desperately." with a smile the limo rode away to the sunset.

Jeff stayed in his home of Tennessee for Christmas but even with his family members he still felt that loneliness that came once a year to him. And it didn't get any better when he pulled out the guitar from his closet that collected dust. He sighed at the sight of the strings were broken and needed repairing.

Shaking his head he grabbed the guitar and headed out to the nearest music store which wasn't too hard considering this was Tennessee of course. He thought about what Eric told him before he left. Sure Eric was pretty smart but also he could be a mystery and what he had said left Jeff asking questions. Did Eric find out about his first love from someone? If he did who told him?

As he bought the guitar in he touched his hair slightly regretting cutting it. He remembered how his lover would run his hands though it and smile brightly. After signing autographs and talking awhile his guitar was a good as new and started to head home until...

"Oh jeez I'm sorry I don't watch where I'm going..." started a man with a gruff Texas accent bumping heads with Jeff.

As Jeff looked into the man's eyes the flashbacks came back and he quickly realized it was him. The Heartbreak Kid, the Showstopper the one and only Shawn Michaels.

"Shawn? What are you doing here?" asked a shocked Jeff grabbing Shawn's hand.

"Jeff?" also shocked Shawn starred at Jeff. "Its...Its great to see you again finally its been a long time."

He was right of course the last time they met was when Jeff left WWE to go to WCW and he never got to say goodbye to Shawn.

"It has been a long long time. How are you? I heard that you retired from wrestling." as Jeff tried to start what started as an awkward talk.

Shawn smiled at Jeff making small talk and as they talked it felt like it was only a day since they last met. After the sun went down Jeff lead Shawn back to his home and they talked about the past and the present.

"Yeah Eric can be a pain but at least I didn't marry him like your boss did." laughed Jeff in the living room of his house.

"Hey, Jeff is that your guitar from your DJ days?" Asked Shawn looking at the guitar.

"Huh? Oh yeah I wanted to play around with it and of course the strings were broken." as Jeff grabbed it and held it close.

"Thats rough by the way did you ever finish that song you started playing for me way back?" smiled Shawn thinking back.

And there it was the memory that always came back to Jeff whenever he looked at that guitar the song would play in his mind over and over again. They sat outside that day and played around with a tune slow at first but inviting. It was the day where Jeff was going to say goodbye to Shawn for good as heartbreaking it sounded.

"_You're leaving after today?" as a young shocked Shawn Michaels starred at his lover. _

"_Yes. After today I'm heading to WCW I'm sorry, Shawn. But this is the right choice." _

"_The hell it is, Jeff I thought you loved me. First Kevin and Scotty now you too? This is right, Jeff you and damn well know it!" as Shawn shouted feeling rage in his veins and sadness in his heart. _

"_Shawn...I..." started Jeff but the words wouldn't form what could he say? _

"_Jeff its over...I can't do this..." as Shawn left._

"_Shawn...WAIT!" _

_After that day I left the guitar in that closet and never once took out again till today how? How did I know I would see you again after so long? _

"Jeff, you there? Hello?" smiled Shawn waving snapping Jeff out of his thoughts.

"Oh no I never finished it because..."

"It was me wasn't it? When I broke up with you and never once called you after that." as Shawn thought about it and looked at Jeff with those sad baby blue eyes.

"Shawn, we are both to blame I should have called you but I was so scared and I heard you moved on after a little while."

"Jeff, listen I..."

"Please let me finish, Shawn. I want us to both be happy and not think of the past and move toward the future. It will do us both good. Maybe start again as friends." as Jeff put the guitar in the closet.

"Don't put it back..." softly Shawn spoke.

"What?"

"Don't put the guitar back in there. Its been in there long enough."

_I could hear in Shawn's voice that he was upset clearly upset as I put the guitar down and looked into his eyes. He wanted to cry but there was something more there too. _

"I never fully moved on, Jeff. Sure I slept around and was with Hunter but it was out of loneliness and longing for you. Like you I couldn't call I was scared that you would reject me but I never forgot the time we spent together and the fun we had with our terrible singing voices and play around with a guitar we both bought together. I miss you, Jeff and your smile. And I still care for you." as Shawn grabbed hold of Jeff's hand. "Can we start over again?"

"Shawn, I...I missed you too and your goofy laugh its the strangest one I have ever heard but dammit I love it so much. And I would love to start again but this time I am going to finish that song for the both of us."

_I saw him lean into to my lips kissing me softly and quietly. It felt like forever since I last took in his scent of cinnamon with old spice and a kiss that proved that his lips were still oh so sweet and lingering. It was just us and this moment that I didn't want to end. Call me corny or whatever this was my moment and nothing can ruin it. _

"Now that is a kiss if I say so myself." grinned Shawn holding Jeff.

"By the way, Shawn why are you here in Tennessee?"

"Oh Vince sent me he wanted a guitar from here or something like that."

"Why do I have a feeling he was lying and he had help from someone." as Jeff shook his head.

"Who, Jeff?"

"Someone I know who is going to get his ass kicked when I see him on TNA."

as Jeff laughed with Shawn.

_The song of my heart was once never finished but being with you again I know what the full song means and it always leads to you in the end..._

_Holy crap I finished Present number 1 for the great Thor. God, I hope I didn't screw up too badly. And I hope she likes it a lot. And Nef, honey you are next! -LCHime _


End file.
